Mushu
Mushu é um dragão e um dos príncipais personagens do filme da Disney de 1998, Mulan e de sua continuação, Mulan 2. Background Mushu era uma vez um espírito guardião da família de Mulan, mas ele havia sido rebaixado para a posição humilhante de um queimador de incenso e um tocador de gongo para os ancestrais Fa falecidos desde que ele falhou em proteger um membro da família, um soldado chamado Fa Deng, resultando na morte do soldado por decapitação (ele é visto carregando sua própria cabeça como um espírito). Personalidade Em contraste com Mulan, Mushu é na maioria das situações mais cômico, com excesso de confiança, além de ser engraçado e impulsivo. Ele se esforça para ser um dos guardiões da família novamente e egoisticamente decide convencer Mulan para se juntar ao exército para transformá-la em um herói de guerra, acreditando que isso vai levá-lo de volta na "prateleira de cima." No entanto, ele vem a perceber o quão egoísta ele tem sido, admitindo a Mulan que ele arriscou sua vida para atingir seus próprios objetivos. Ele, então, tem a intenção de levá-la para casa para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas ações, mas quando ela insiste em parar os hunos, Mushu lealmente a segue, mostrando que por baixo, ele tem um bom coração. Mushu é bastante sensível sobre seu tamanho. Desenvolvimento No início, os companheiros de Mulan seriam duas criaturas reptilianas, a idéia das criaturas sendo dragões não tinha sido estabelecida. No entanto, sentindo que dois ajudantes iriam sobrecarregar a história, os animadores, então, decidiram em um dragão de duas cabeças, apesar de serem verdes e grotescos. Após os animadores decidirem em um dragão de uma cabeça só, eles estabeleceram o conceito físico de Mushu. Para melhor aproveitamento, os animadores encolheram Mushu para um tamanho menor. Em todo o tempo em que a música do filme foi criada, os compositores tinham escrito uma cena para Mushu para ele cantar para assegurar Mulan que ele vai estar lá para ajudá-la. No entanto, depois de Eddie Murphy fazer a voz do personagem, o personagem e sua dinâmica mudaram e os animadores cancelaram a cena, embora tenha sido uma das cenas favoritas entre os cineastas. Aparência e habilidades Mushu não se assemelha a um dragão ocidental. Dragões orientais podiam controlar muitos elementos e não exigiam de asas para voar. Sua aparência é muito mais semelhante ao de um dragão oriental tradicional. Elemento de Mushu no entanto (presumivelmente para tranquilizar os telespectadores que ele é um dragão) é o fogo. No entanto, mesmo se o Grande Antepassado não considera Mushu para ser um dragão "real" - ele é muito pequeno, do tamanho de um lagarto, e sua capacidade de respiração de fogo é menos do que impressionante, tornando-o mais útil como um lançador de fogo de emergência em vez de como uma arma. Como uma criatura mítica, Mushu é muito resistente, a ponto de ser aparentemente imortal. Ele suporta explosões, e uma avalanche no primeiro filme. Ele também pode compreender os outros animais, como visto quando ele conversa com Gri-Li, o grilo da sorte de Mulan, e seu cavalo Khan. Em um ponto, quando ele quer se disfarçar como um soldado a cavalo, ele não consegue encontrar um cavalo, ele encontra e convence um urso panda então. Mushu também afirma que ele tem a capacidade de ver através da armadura de Mulan (e presumivelmente outras coisas), mas isso é uma piada que nunca é levantada novamente. Aparições ''Mulan [[Arquivo:Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-9549.jpg|thumb|250px|Mushu em ''Mulan.]]No início do filme, Mushu não faz sua aparição oficial até depois de Mulan fugir de casa para servir no lugar de seu pai idoso, Fa Zhou em uma guerra contra o exército huno. Sabendo-se que a exposição de Mulan vai levar à desgraça da família Fa, os espíritos dos antepassados optam por enviar o Grande Dragão de Pedra simplesmente para trazê-la de volta em segurança. Para a tarefa de despertar-lhe, eles enviam Mushu, que se ofende quando não é convidado a encontrá-la. No passado, suas ações na proteção da família Fa levaram ao desastre. Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas de acordar o dragão, ele acaba acidentalmente destruindo a estátua de dragão. Gri-Li sugere que Mushu traga Mulan de volta segura de modo que ele não será punido, mas Mushu decide fazer seu próprio plano e prepara-se para fazer Mulan um herói de guerra, egoisticamente pondo em perigo a sua vida. Ele a encontra em uma touceira de bambu com vista para o acampamento do exército. Ele se apresenta como seu poderoso guardião que ela é levemente impressionada por causa de sua pequena estatura. Eles fazem o seu caminho para o acampamento onde Mushu continuamente dá a Mulan (sob o disfarce de Ping) conselhos sobre como os homens agem. O conselho, eventualmente, leva a uma briga que provoca Mulan para se tornar o soldado mais impopular no acampamento. Nos outros dias, Mulan avança junto com os outros em habilidades, mas o conselheiro do imperador Chi-Fu sente que as tropas ainda não são qualificadas para a guerra. Para manter o seu plano intacto, Mushu cria uma mensagem falsa alertando o Capitão Li Shang e as tropas para seguirem imediatamente. Depois da "destruição" dos hunps, o segredo de Mulan é descoberto e ela é deixada em um cume da montanha como punição. Mushu em seguida, toma o tempo para revelar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele decidiu ajudar Mulan em sua missão, mas pede desculpas e promete ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça. Só então, Mulan vê Shan Yu, líder dos Hunos, abrindo caminho para a cidade. Mulan, Mushu, Gri-Li, e Khan abrem caminho para a cidade para avisar Shang. No palácio do imperador, Mulan batalha contra Shan Yu e surge com um plano. Ela o leva para o telhado onde Mushu dispara um foguete contra o vilão. Shan Yu é então soprado para a torre de fogos de artifício e é morto na explosão. Mulan é considerada a mais brava guerreira da China e Mushu recupera seu emprego. ''Mulan 2 [[Arquivo:Mulan2_005.jpg|thumb|250px|Mushu em ''Mulan 2.]]Na seqüência, Mushu serve como o protagonista e antagonista (semi). Quando Mulan se prepara para casar com Li Shang, Mushu está em primeiro lugar muito feliz ao ponto de chorar, indo tão longe como planejando o casamento. No entanto, as coisas mudam quando os pais lhe dizem que se Mulan se casar com Shang, os guardiões de sua família vão assumir ela, tornando assim o dragão Mushu desabrigado. Desesperado para manter seu emprego, ele continuamente tenta manter os dois separados. Depois de muitas tentativas frustradas, ele finalmente consegue. No entanto, Mushu começa a sentir remorso e, eventualmente, diz a Mulan a verdade. Afora isso, Mulan e Shang foram feitos para escoltar três princesas para um reino para um casamento arranjado com um príncipe infantil. As princesas se apaixonam por Yao, Ling e Chein-Po com Mulan apoiando eles depois de esquemas de Mushu. Para evitar que as princesas se casem, Mulan concorda em casar com o príncipe em seu lugar. Para se redimir e salvar Mulan, Mushu apresenta-se como o adorado Dragão Dourado da Unidade e obriga o rei a cancelar o casamento, permitindo Mulan e Shang para se casar como o planejado. De volta a casa, Mushu se prepara para deixar o seu pedestal e voltar ao gongo, mas Mulan e Shang chegam ao templo e mesclam os templos familiares, permitindo assim que Mushu possa manter seu emprego. ''O Point do Mickey Mushu aparece como convidado recorrente na série animada e é geralmente visto com Gri-Li. Mushu é geralmente visto para ter um comentário cômico sobre a performance. Em "''House of Genius" - Mushu mostrou sua irritação com a voz de Donald e depois quando o pessoal foi substituído com os seus homólogos robóticos ele afirma a Rôbo-Donald para ser muito melhor do que o real. Em "House of Scrooge" - Tio Patinhas exibiu seu número para um centavo para o convidado, mas Mushu não se impressionou e pensou nisso mais como uma tampa de garrafa. Em "Chip N' Dale". Mushu foi o único convidado para ajudar Pete a finalmente abrir seu saco de nozes. Em "Dining Goofy" - Pateta misturado a ordem de Mushu e deu-lhe água, resultando em Mushu perder suas habilidades de respiração de fogo. Em Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation, ele culpa Malévola de A Bela Adormecida por deixar o local em chamas. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Honesty and True Mushu era um personagem confirmado na série de televisão ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, provavelmente no terceiro episódio. Embora se desconheça seu papel na série, ele aparece em um vídeo divulgado no primeiro volume, aonde observa Mulan conversando sobre o Grilo Mágico com a Vovó Fa. ''Once Upon a Time Mushu não aparece na série da ABC. No entanto, o figurino e o poder de fumaça vermelha do Dragão (interpretado por Tzi Ma) na 2ª temporada, um curandeiro chinês estabelecido em Honk Kong e morto por Tamara, é uma reminiscência de Mushu. It's a Small World: The Animated Series Mushu aparece na websérie ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series, durante o episódio "Just One Moon", aonde ele esta em um pilar, durante o passeio dos personagens principais pela China. ''Kingdom Hearts'' (franquia) right|250pxMushu é um personagem recorrente na série Kingdom Hearts, e uma convocação em Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Em Kingdom Hearts, Mushu sobreviveu à destruição de seu mundo, Terra dos Dragões e se tornou uma Summon Gem. Após a morte de Malévola em sua forma de dragão, a Fireglow Gem é deixada para trás. Quando entregue para a Fada Madrinha, ela restaura seu espírito e permite que Sora chame Mushu na batalha. Mushu é um dos mais fortes Summons, capaz de disparar bolas de fogo continuamente de sua boca. Ele volta para seu mundo quando ele foi restaurado no final de Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Mushu aparece como uma invenção das memórias de Sora em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories como um cartão de convocação. Você pode obter o cartão de invocação de Mushu na chave de recompensas no chão de Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mushu retorna em Kingdom Hearts II, mas não como uma Invocação. Ele é o guardião de Mulan na Terra dos Dragões, um dos primeiros mundos em que Sora, Donald e Pateta visitam. Mushu é confundido com um Heartless primeiramente, devido ao seu papel como uma sombra gigante sobre uma rocha. Ele fica chocado ao ver seus velhos amigos em seu mundo e apresenta Mulan para eles e explica sua situação. As tentativas de Mushu para ensinar Mulan para agir como um soldado não são muito boas, fazendo-a andar estranhamente e até mesmo contribuindo para uma rixa. Mais tarde, ele então diz a Mulan que viu Shan Yu em uma caverna, o que acaba por ser uma armadilha. Mushu acompanha Mulan, Sora e os outros para as montanhas geladas quando eles são atacados por Shan Yu e seu exército de Heartless. Mulan vê uma maneira de derrotar o exército, causando uma avalanche. Ela pega um míssil, acende com Mushu e depois lança-lo para uma montanha próxima, com Mushu indo acidentalmente com ele. Mais tarde, ele retorna e, acidentalmente, lhe dá a identidade de Mulan para o Capitão Shang que deixa ela para trás. Mushu teme retornar para enfrentar seus companheiros espíritos, mas sabe que ele deve. Shan Yu e alguns Heartless revelam que sobreviveram a avalanche e seguem para a Cidade Imperial para capturar o Imperador. Os heróis correm para salvar o Imperador e derrotar Shan Yu. Mushu deixa escapar ao grupo de forma não intencional, que ele não é realmente um guardião e é perseguido por Sora em um acesso de raiva. Mushu retorna durante a segunda visita de Sora para ajudar a lutar contra o Storm Rider Heartless. Embora ele não é usado diretamente como um aliado, Mushu é a fonte das habilidades de Mulan no jogo e é usado em limitados movimentos de Mulan, com o lançamento de uma série de ataques de fogo em inimigos que termina com uma chuva de grandes bolas de fogo. ''Mulan'' (vídeo games) Mushu aparece em diversos jogos de vídeo game lançados tanto durante a exibição do filme original quanto os que foram lançados alguns anos depois. ''Mulan (vídeo game) rightMushu é um personagem constante para aparecer no jogo, agindo em diversos níveis como ajudante para Mulan. Ele também esteve presente na capa do versão para Game Boy do jogo. Na versão para Sega Genesis, ele também esta na capa e faz aparições constantes com frases famosas do filme e também agindo com Mulan em uma fase do jogo. Disney's Mulan: Story Studio No vídeo game ''Disney's Mulan: Story Studio, Mushu é um personagem importante. Ele, junto com Mulan, tem a tarefa de conseguir achar todos os pergaminhos (que foram perdidos por Mulan), para que a lenda da personagem não seja perdida. Isto é conseguido em uma série de mini-jogos que têm uma grande variedade de objetivos. Em uma fase do jogo, Mushu visita o templo da família Fa e tem que tocar em uma série de gongos na ordem correta, para despertar todos os ancestrais. ''Animated StoryBook: Mulan Neste jogo, Mushu perdeu os pergaminhos mágicos da história de Mula, e o jogador deve coletar todos eles e restaurar a magia perdida. A ação ocorre em locais do filme, como a casa de Mulan, o acampamento do exército, etc. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Mushu posando para foto em Hong Kong Disneylândia.Mushu aparece nos parques da Disney em todo o mundo principalmente na Hollywood Studios da Disney, Hong Kong Disneylândia e na EPCOT. Ele pode ser encontrado com Mulan. Mushu tem um Spell Card conhecido como "Mushu's Fiery Breath" na atração ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. No show do Disney Fantasy, Wishes, Mushu é mencionado no final do segmento de Mulan, na forma de um traje chinês durante a "Dança do Dragão". Na Disney's Wide World of Sports no Walt Disney World, Mushu, Mulan, e Shan Yu participam do Festival de Artes Marciais. ''Drawn to Animation'' Mushu aparece na atração Drawn to Animation no parque temático da Disney California Adventure e Hollywood Studios da Disney. No show, Mushu, junto com um membro do elenco, leva os convidados na turnê através da animação da Disney. Durante o curso do show, o fundo animado de Mushu é revelado. Mushu critica suas antigas aparências e se lembra de seus animadores que ele se refere como seus amigos. ''Fantasmic! Mushu aparece na montagem de bolha flutuando na versão de Hollywood Studios da Disney do ''Fantasmic!. ''Disney Stars 'n' Cars Parade'' Mushu junta-se ao desfile ao lado de Mulan na Disneylândia Paris no Walt Disney Studios. ''It's a Small World'' Mushu e Mulan aparecem no segmento da China em It's A Small World. Pode-se identificá-los na área de vôo. Trivialidades *Junto com Mulan, Mushu é o personagem mais icônico e popular de Mulan. *Na franquia Disney Princesas, Mushu é o único companheiro de uma princesa da Disney a ter um papel mais importante do que o interesse amoroso, junto com os Sete Anões em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões e Jaq e Tata em Cinderela. *Em cenas excluídas, vemos que Mushu não é apenas carismático, mas tem uma voz incrível. Ele até tinha sua própria canção chamada "Keep 'em Guessing". *Se a opção "Keep 'em Guessing" não fosse excluída, Mushu teria sido o segundo amigo animal de uma princesa da Disney a ter uma canção de sua autoria (o primeiro foi Sebastião, o terceiro sendo Louis). *Em cenas deletadas, Mushu chama Mulan por vários apelidos, incluindo "Senhorita", "Boneca", "Bêbe", "Mademoiselle" e "Docinho". *Em O Point do Mickey aprendemos que seus alimentos favoritos são Kung Pao Chicken e Nozes Torradas Frescas. Beber água gelada proíbe a sua capacidade de respiração de fogo por um tempo. *Mushu tem uma semelhança com Melty de Lilo & Stitch: Série de TV na aparência e cor. No entanto, ao contrário de Melty, Mushu carece de asas. *Durante todo o filme, Mushu chama Khan como uma "vaca", e ainda assim apenas uma vez, após os arqueiros hunos atacarem o carrinho levando canhões com flechas de fogo é destruído, e Mushu diz a Mulan, "Oh, com certeza. Salve o cavalo." *Mushu é um dos três personagens a fazerem coisas foram da normalidade, ao lado do Gênio e do Pato Donald. Em Kingdom Hearts, Mushu tira um mangá e percebe que ela foi cortada do primeiro livro, e no filme, quando se olha para Mulan durante a sequência da avalanche, ele vê um pouco de cabelo na neve e, pensando que é Mulan, puxa para fora o que é realmente um Huno e rapidamente coloca-lo de volta sob a neve, timidamente dizendo "Não" para o público. *De acordo com a Disneystrology, o aniversário de Mushu seria em 27 de novembro. Categoria:Personagens de Mulan Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Dragões Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales